Spring has Sprung
by JasmineBelle7
Summary: On the first really nice day of spring, Leslie surprises Jake.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Republic of Doyle. If I did, it would imply that I had probably met Allan Hawco which means I would have died of happiness and therefore I would not be here, writing this.

* * *

The cold, grey winter days had shifted to the cool grey days of spring in St. Johns. Crocuses were struggling to bloom and buds were opening on the trees. It had been a long winter for the Doyles as Des recovered and their case load had lessened substantially, but Des was mostly recovered now and soon summer would in full swing with tourists flooding St. Johns.

Mal and Rose had been united again in caring for Des but now that he was well things were strained and the whole to-do with Sonja had taken a lot out of them. Kathleen was…Kathleen, struggling to stay afloat at the best of times but she hadn't run yet. Tinny and her mother seemed to have reached an understanding but the biggest change was that of Tinny and Des. She had never left his side, not since he had woken up after his surgery and it was beginning to concern the Doyles. But, the world was waking up; thriving and growing again and the Doyles were ready for the new beginnings that the weather promised them.

Today was one of the odd east coast spring days when the sky was blue, not a cloud in sight and the ocean breeze coming of the water was refreshing instead of frigid. It was one of those days to be walking through the city, up and down the torturous hills to catch a glimpse of the sparking water in the harbour. It was one of those days that filled a person with love for their city. But, for Jake, this was the kind of day where he took his car from the garage, fixed her up and took her for a good long drive. So with no cases and no car he did in fact wander the city, lost in his thoughts.

A siren wailed behind him and he jumped at the noise, automatically putting his hands in the air.

It was a soft voice, Leslie Bennett's voice that spoke telling him to get in the car.

"I didn't do…"

"I know, just c'mon."

He stood there for a second, not sure whether he was supposed to get in the back seat or the passenger seat, before he took his chances and went shotgun.

There was no protest, only a soft smile and eyes bubbling with excitement in response.

Jake didn't push his luck and stayed silent as they drove out of the city, glancing over every so often to gaze at the driver and marvel at what luck he did have. When they eventually pulled up in front of a large house, the purple paint peeling in places from the salty air, Leslie got Jake to close his eyes. She drew him from the car pulled him along.

"Leslie, what's going on?"

"Shhh, no peeking."

It wasn't long before they stopped momentarily while the grinding of what could only be a garage door opening surrounded them.

How tempting it was then to open his eyes at that moment but he was holding Leslies hand and in no way did he want to risk losing that.

He let her draw him through to someplace cool and dark, as the sun no longer pricked his eyelids.

"You can open your eyes now."

He opened them.

"No way." He looked excitedly form the car to Leslie and back to the car again. "No way." He stepped forward to smooth his palm over the hood of the car; just to make sure it was real. He grinned and stepped back to Leslie to swing her around. "You wonderful woman you," and he kissed her hard.

Leslie put her hand to his chest both to steady herself and to attempt to keep some distance between them. "Jake…"

"Nope, you don't get to do something this perfect without letting me thank you properly." But, he let her go to examine the entire car, to make sure it was as it should be.

It was.

"Can we go for a drive?"

Leslie dug the keys from her purse, "Have fun."

He shook his head again, "You're coming with me, get in."

"Jake…"

It was his turn to take her hand and guide her to the passenger side door, which he opened like a gentleman, so of course she got in the car.

They raced off down the twisting roads as he tested the car; fast, slow, spinning tricks on wide stretches of dirt roads….

They finally stopped to look out over the glittering water that was a perfect match for Jake's eyes. "This means a lot Leslie, more than you can imagine."

"I know Jake, I know.

"The car is perfect; you are perfect…not just for this but for standing by me and my family over the winter.

"You know how I feel about you Jake; I couldn't just stand by…."

He smirked, "And how do you feel?"

She batted his arm, "Jake…"

"I know, it's complicated…One of these days we'll figure it out eh?"

The turned their gaze to the perfect spring day, turning rosy as the sun went down, and knew it was the truth.

With a sly grin, Jake turned back to her, "You know there is one thing we haven't done to test the car…"

"Jake…" She had said his name so many times today; a warning full of love.

He ignored the warning and leaned over the console to kiss her; long and deep and full of love.

* * *

A/N: How perfect would it be if Leslie got him a GTO! *sigh* Thanks for reading :)


End file.
